The Beginning of an Era
by Fire Child
Summary: It's just some thoughts I had once on how things went after Beryl brought down the Silver Millenium.


The Beginning of an Era  
by Fire Child   
(waywardangel99@hotmail.com)  
Rated: PG (Just to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I just borrow them for fanfiction. :)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Queen Selenity sees the princess, her four soldiers, and Endymion lying   
on the ground, lifeless.   
  
Tears fall from her eyes.   
  
'I'll confine that demon... And along with this moon, seal everything... I will entrust you to the future!'"   
  
~Original manga copyright © 1992, 1993 Takeuchi Naoko.  
~English translation copyright © 1998 Alex Glover.   
  
  
Queen Selenity walked up and down the corridor of the ruined palace, crying. The worst that could have ever happened did. She lost the galaxy. Everyone was dead. And why? Because of her blindness. An evil and gotten into her precious galaxy and found a hate on Earth so lethal towards the White Moon kingdom. Together they created the chaos that was left before her. She leaned against a pillar and cried. There was nothing she could do. She knew her time was over. The outer soldiers would be there soon. They wouldn't know what was going on, but she would guide them. They would feel their talismans resounding and coming out of their heart crystals.   
  
She gasped as she saw Pluto walking toward her. "Pluto, you're not supposed to leave...." "I know," said Pluto, cutting her off. She held up a garnet orb set in an ivory heart. Serenity recognized it right away. "It's your talisman," she said, with an heavy heart. The senshi nodded. "I know. Time has lasped on itself my queen. It must be birthed anew. The princess has a greater purpose in this life than to just rule this galaxy. She is part of the life force of time itself. "Nani?" said the queen.  
"My daughter is part of life?" "In the future she will save this creation more than once. She is more powerful than the silver moon crystal we hold dear. With it's power and the power of the planets, she will give life to this galaxy." Queen Serenity looked at the green-haired woman in front of her. All her life she trusted Pluto's wise words as did her family always  
trusted the guardian of time. The queen sighed. "Then what do we need to do to bring to life the future?" The guardian nodded. The key appeared in front of her and the garnet orb settled on top of it. Serenity noticed it was a perfect fit. "The two guardians of the galaxy, Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune will be here soon. The queen nodded sadly. Selenity looked up to the face of the time guardian. "I am sorry you never got to rule your kingdom, Princess Pluto. I would have never thought your mother...." "I know," said Pluto, who eyes were misting. "It was a tragic loss. I knew she had been sick, but..."  
  
Pluto shook it off. "Queen Selenity, we need to do a few things before.."  
The queen nodded. "Where are the bodies of the princesses?" Selenity pointed outside to the the body littered ground. "I had to get away...I couldn't stand it." Pluto hugged the queen. "It will be all right, my queen, you'll see." Pluto lead the woman to the grounds. Pluto noticed  
that even the princess tried to stop Beryl, even though they had not been powered up yet. Their bodies lay in front of the prince and princess. That was another thing. Her daughter had been in love with the prince of Earth. It had been a fobidden love, but one that might have brought peace to both kingdoms. Queen Selenity was joyed to see the prince coming to save  
her future bride from the wrath of Beryl, only to be betrayed by his army, even his own loyal guard, who had been brainwashed by Beryl in their sleep. Her mind kept playing the scene over and over of each of the princesses dying by Beryl sword as Endymion slashed Beryl. She then turned and pushed the sword straight through Endymion. In a flash, Selenity saw her own pride and joy shove the sword through her chest in the pain of losing her love. She cried when she saw the scene and tried to use all the power of the crystal to seal away the enemies from doing any more harm. But as she made the seal she knew she had not completed the task as she should have. She ran to the bodies of her daughter and guardians and hoped they were still alive.  
  
She sighed and noticed something laying in front of each of the inner senshi. It was a henshin pen. "Their wands," whispered Selenity. She cried. 'Why did this have to happen? The princesses were never meant to be warriors. Why did this have to happen Fate? Tell me why? I want to know. Why did my daughter and the princesses of the galaxy have to do for nothing!? Princess Mercury, Princess Mars, Princess Jupiter, Princess Venus. The royal elite of the universe.' She picked up the pens. "I promised their parents as they each died in Beryl's wrath that I would watch over their daughters and make sure their kingdoms would flourish again," said Selenity, kneeling on the ground.   
  
Sailor Uranus and Neptune gasped as they reached the moon. Though they had never seen it, they knew in their minds what it had looked like. But now it was in ruins. They clutched tightly to each other and to the talismans that had came out of their own bodies. They landed on the surface and made their way to the ruined palace.  
  
They landed and ran towards Queen Selenity who was leaning on a green-haired woman. "Pluto, I assume," said Uranus as they bowed to the Queen, who nodded to their questure. "Hai," said Queen Selenity, "She is your partner as well. From now on, you shall be a team. You must protect this galaxy from harm. They all three nodded. The queen sighed as she noticed the talismans in the two lover's hands. In Uranus's was the space sword, so beautiful with it's golden handle and silver blade set with jewels on the sheath. But when put it use by it's owner, the senshi of Uranus, it was the most deadliest weapon outside of the silver crystal.   
In Neptune's was beautiful aqua and gold mirror with the Neptunian symbol engraved on the jade. The mirror foretold of legends of old and prophesy Selenity heard as a child. She wanted not to believe the prophesy told to her parents of the ruin that would follow her reign, but when the  
remainants stood before her, she wished she could have been born a normal girl enjoying her years of life as a normal housewife.  
  
It was then the talismans begain to vibrate in the owners hands and Selenity knew it was time for destruction to be born. "Tell me what I must do," Selenity said to Pluto. The time senshi nodded. "We must send the senshi to be born of Earth. Everything is gone. Their homes, their families, the moon kingdom. The Earth is the only thing with life. Together with the prince and princess, they will keep watch of the planet and make sure the precious light that is left of the world is not blown out." The queen nodded and raised her hands. Each of the inner senshi and the princess and princess were encased in a bubble and were sent flying to Earth. Queen Selenity shed a few tears and leaned on Uranus for support. The crystal's light flickered a bit and they noticed the queen fading in and out. "Queen Selenity!" said the senshi as Uranus grabbed her before she fell. "I'm fine...," she said. "Just drained. Continue Pluto, before I   
lose all my energy." Neptune started to shed a few tears as they watched their Queen breathing with some difficulty. This was the person that their lives were dependent on. She had been there at the their births and told them they were the next in line to protect the galaxy from outsiders who would do harm to the people and the kingdom. She had even encouraged her and Uranus's relationship. She had said that no one should be alone. Neptune had kept those words in her heart and had never forgotten their queen. Though she never saw her that often, she always knew she was near and spoke to her and Uranus often. The words and her kind light always made them feel that they were needed and protected even from their castles on the edge of the galaxy.  
  
Pluto came out of the castle with the two cats lying limp in her arms. "Luna! Artemis!" cried Queen Selenity as she saw two of her closest friends. They had returned to cat form. The two had just begun to realize their love for one another and Queen Serenity had watched the scene  
of Artemis giving his life for what was a hope that Luna would live. But alas, the blast took both in it's path. Neptune felt for life from the cats. "They're alive, barely." said Neptune to the Queen. "We need to send them to Earth also. They will help guide the inner senshi when they will be responsible enough to take on their duties," said Pluto. The queen nodded and prepared the two cats in cryogenic sleep. Pluto set the two cats in the containers as the Queen said a simple incantation that would heal their wounds over time. Selenity put in the inner senshi henshin wands in the two containers and made sure Venus's got into Artemis'. She loved him dearly as a partner she knew Artemis would hunt her down first. She left instructions for what they were supposed to do when awakened.  
  
The Queen sighed. "I must get some things from a vault in the palace. She then noticed the skies starting to darken. "And we must hurry, The silence is coming." The three senshi nodded. Uranus and Neptune picked up the two containers and followed the queen to what was the throne room. When they were inside, the queen placed her hand on a statue of the moon goddess  
and flipped up the moon cresent and flipped a tiny hidden switch. Out came from the wall a secret case containing a few of the precious gems that were of the moon family. But the treasures were not what the Queen was after. She lifted the lid and pulled up a part of the velvet to reveal   
a jewel encrusted box. She opened it to show two compacts, one was pink with circle and a star with 4 jewels, red, blue, green and yellow. The other was a yellow cresent moon. Also in the box were two pens. She lifted up the upper level of the box and took out a small object. It was pink  
and had a gold moon cresent and had an opening just perfect for the crystal. "The moon wand," said Pluto, nodding to the two senshi. The Queen's voice cracked as she spoke. "I have never had to use any of the objects until of late. It was foretold of the great castrophe that would take place that would make the ruler of the kingdom call on these precious items. I would have never thought this day would come." Neptune comforted the queen. Serenity sat the the crystal on the moon wand and put the objects in the containers. She sealed them and set them on their journey  
toward Earth.  
  
It was then she heard the outer senshi gasping as the talismans left the hands and spun around and around them. They then started to glow and headed for the atmosphere. There they let out a light that immmediately left the moon and headed in a new direction- a new beginning of power. In the outer skirts of this galaxy a darkness was starting to form. Aonce desolate planet was now beginning to spring forth a new life. The surface had an eerie white glow as purple light began to burst from it's interior. The stars danced as the watched a new being beginning to be born into the world. The purple and white lights began to get stronger and   
stronger as they stretched through the galaxy. Time shuddered as it realized what was dawning. A new senshi was being made. A purple light sent out a wave that enshrouded everyone and everything. Saturn had been born.  
  
Queen Selenity felt the new life force forming just as the purple lights hits the moon. She prayed a simple prayer and pictured the renewed planet and the senshi who was looking just a bit too focused for a newborn. Queen Selenity knew she would be making her way to the moon. Queen Selenity sent for the new castle for the senshi and called for her guardian to protect it. She opened her eyes and saw that the talismans had once again returned to the owners. The three guardian looked at their queen questionly. "With you talismans and your powers, a new light has been born. She will be known as Sailor Saturn, the senshi of destruction. In the legends, when   
she is born of senshi, she will appear to destroy everything. This destruction of known as the silence. She also has a talisman, the silence glaive. When it is brought down, everything is gone. The entire existence will cease to exit. "Queen! We must stop her to save this life. We can rebuild once the princess is old enough," said Uranus. "You will be there to guide her on Earth and we can rebuild the kingdom." The queen didn't even have to look to Pluto for guidance. The gods had shown her the plan, and she knew what she had to do. "No," she said, breaking from   
Uranus's grasp. "I know what I do is right. Life must be reborn again for things of the future will come to past. You may not understand it now, but someday it will be clear. I will hold somethings for they will last, but not many. The rebirth has begun and there's no way to stop it."  
  
The winds began to pick up on the moon as they watched the queen sent a signal to each of the guardians of the castles to put up the protective shields around the palaces. "Why?" asked Neptune. "Why save them?" "You must have them. As the senshi to protect this galaxy and the princess, you must have them to put up the barriers around it. Also someday the castles will what your descendants will rule the new planets from." She sent a spell to contain the destuction to just this galaxy only so all the other worlds would not feel the effects. The skies began to darken as they all looked up to see this new soilder descending to the planet. She had short  
black hair, eyes as dark as midnight. Her sailor fuku was purple with a burgandy bow on the front with a multi-pointed star adorning it. Her boots came up to her small knees and the glaive stood taller than her by three times. "She's still a child!" exclaimed Uranus. "A child will bring the end of our lives?" The queen nodded as the small girl not much older  
than 12 bowed the queen. Her wide innocence purple eyes softened as she recognized the queen. "My lady," she said. Her tiara faded as the symbol of Saturn began to burn brightly. "Yes, my child. You have been called. The white moon kingdom is over. We must begin things anew." Queen Selenity smiled at the girl as she stood. Her eyes grew as cold as space as she drew her glaive. "Again, I have been called to destroy the world. From the talismans of the strongest guardians of the galaxy next to the queen I have been born to right the mistakes of people who wished to harm the lives of those who were chosen to protect this galaxy from birth.   
Silence Glaive Suprise!!!!!"  
  
Selenity placed the senshi and herself in a protective bubble as they watched the small girl force the glowing glaive to the ground. All around her the land began to crumble as the immense power began to leap off the moon and spread through the remains of the galaxy. The senshi watched from the bubble as the everything they had known was being destroyed. Neptune held on to Uranus and Pluto watched the destruction of life. She shook her head. She wished she had said her taboo attack to stop Beryl from her own path of destruction. But something made her stop before she could finish it. The queen placed her hand on Pluto's shoulder. "There's nothing you  
could have done. As you once said, destiny will have it's way no matter what." The senshi nodded and watched as the exhausted Sailor Saturn fell to her knees in exhaustion. The cleansing was now done. The only signs of life were the winds of destruction starting to fade as Serenity  
sat down the bubble and dispersed it. She quickly ran to Saturn's side. Her henshin was starting to fade as was she. Queen Selenity quickly sent her to Earth in the same bubble as the other senshi had. She smiled and wished that the small girl could know a life other than destruction   
and death.  
  
They surveyed the ruins of the galaxy. If any planet had any life after Beryl had come through, it had none now. Uranus and Neptune looked at Earth through the mirror and noticed that the planet was already starting to bloom. "They bounce back quickly, don't they?" asked Neptune. Queen Selenity nodded. "The Golden Crystal of Earth is restoring the planet as we speak. I sealed both of the crystals in the prince and princess so they cannot come to harm as they grow. The golden one knows to protect the Earth from harm and now the silver one will as well. The galaxy will begin to heal itself by the powers each planet has in its senshi. As soon as my  
daughter, Neo-Queen Serenity, is old enough to come to power, the galaxy will be ready for life to begin again in this galaxy and it will flourish again as in the olden time." All three senshi nodded and looked around the moon in wonder of the destruction left in the wake.  
  
Queen Selenity walked to the ruins of the castle and knelt in front of the one tower that was left standing. It was the prayer tower she would often come to pray for the people and give thanks for their richness of life. She knew whay she must do now. She stood and made her way to where Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were standing. She quickly laid her hands on the shoulders of the lovers and they fell down on the ground. The queen sighed as she put them in a bubble to head toward Earth. Pluto gasped as she realized what was going on. "Queen Selenity!" The queen looked at the time guardian. "You know I must. If time is to flow as it should, we must send them back. As well as you too, soon." The time senshi nodded and bowed her head. It was hard to know as to what would happen in the future.  
  
Selenity fell to her knees. She gasped for breath as she used to the crystal to heal herself. Pluto went down to the queen's side and helped her up. "What is it?" she asked, her worried eyes looking on. "I'm so weak. But the transfer of power must continue. I have to set things right." Pluto helped the queen walk over to the prayer tower and made their way in. They walked downstairs as best as they could. Though damaged, the computer room as still intact. The queen tried to access the mainframe, but it was down. She banged her hands on the monitors. She   
tried again and again and couldn't get it to work. She tried the smaller backup and it was working. "Good," she said softly as she set up everything for Earth. She set the command center so it would contact the cats when they awoke, and set it to access the computers on the moon when  
it was needed. She then noticed the small computer of Mercury's connected to the computer. She softly laughed and closed it and handed it to Pluto. "Make sure this is given to it's owner." Pluto nodded and sent it to the gate for safe keeping. "Is there anything I can do my queen?" asked Pluto. "Yes, there is. You must promise me not to leave the gates unless it is an  
emergency." Pluto nodded. "Yes, my queen." Selenity started to feel so tired and weak. She held herself up by holding on the base of one of the computers. "And my last request is that you must help me put my will into the computer. I'm dying but I want to leave a message for my daughter, Serenity." Pluto was shocked at Queen Selenity's statement, and agreed. "What must I do?" she asked. "I've set the program I just need you to work the controls as I use the crystal one last time." Pluto went to the computer and followed the instructions as Queen Selenity whispered   
her last prayer and in a bright flash of white light Pluto saw the hologram of the queen floating just above the console she was at. "Pluto," she said. "It is time. The new future has begun. The new senshi have been born on Earth. I chose their new bodies and their new lives. They will not know they are senshi at first. Make sure the cats have made their way to them at the right age. I must rest now. The crystal has given it's last light. I will see you again, Pluto."  
  
Pluto felt the tears starting to run down her face. "My queen I...." Selenity smiled and bowed. "I know, my child. I will miss you all. But you will see me again, I promise. I love you all as much as my heart would let me. Take care of my children and as you watched over me as a child." She smiled and faded in a warm golden light. Pluto wiped the tears from her cheeks and picked up the time key. She must attend to her duty. She was time guardian, and princess of Pluto. In her queen's name and in the newly fallen moon kingdom, she would make sure the new Silver Millenium would shine brightly in this new age.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*clears throat* I'm not sure what to say. It's kinda my thoughts on somewhat could have happened after the last cry of the Silver Millenium. Let me know what you think. Maybe I'm way off my rocker or maybe you even liked it. (which I hope you did :-D) Anywho. I guess that's all   
from me at the moment. See you next fic!   
  
Ja ne!   
- Fire Child  
  
  
  



End file.
